


Untethered

by dabforpalermo



Series: Parenthood [7]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Family Reunions, Short appearances by the rest of the gang, Sleep Deprivation, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death, both the author and the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo
Summary: When she opens her eyes, the blurry face of Andrés is on the TV screen ahead, the coffee shop going silent as they listen to the news.“Wanted criminal Andrés de Fonollosa, alias ‘Berlin’, was shot and killed during the famous heist at the Bank of Spain while other members escaped. More news coming up after the break.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Parenthood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody  
> sorry this took so long to upload. my adhd riddled brain will only allow me to become obsessed with one show/movie, devote my life to it for a month or so, then move on to the other one, and i’m currently in a weird transition period into another movie. i’m not gonna stop posting these fics, but it’s gonna take a little longer to bring back the motivation. also i apologize if it’s ooc i haven’t read or watched anything related to lcdp in a while haha

“Hey.”

Sofia looks up, frowning at the boy in front of her. He clears his throat awkwardly and gestures toward the empty seat at her table.

“Uhm, can I sit?”

She nods, placing her bookmark against the spine of her book and leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. 

The boy sniffles once before looking her up and down. “You don’t look well.”

“Thanks,” Sofia deadpans, adjusting her sitting so her back is flush against the booth. 

“I’m- no, I mean, you’re very pretty, but you look upset.”

She frowns even deeper. “Oh?”

“I’m sorry, I sound like a total jerk. Uh, my name is Jack.”

Sofia raises an eyebrow. “Sofia.”

“I know.”

“Oh?”

Jack blushes, tapping his fingernails against the table methodically. He calms down a little. “Uh, my dad owns the ice cream shop a couple blocks down. I sometimes help serve, and- and you’re there a lot, so I thought I should say hi.”

Sofia immediately realizes who she’s talking to. It’s been a bad couple of days. She hasn’t slept since Martín and Andrés left, and it’s been about 6 months since they’ve been to the ice cream shop. She runs a hand through her hair and sits up taller. “Oh, shit. I know you.”

Jack exhales in a laugh. “That took a minute.”

“Sorry. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, what’s that about?”

Sofia wants to say, ‘My weird kind-of dads are currently robbing the bank of Spain and a group of the most wanted criminals in Spain were staying at my house and taught me card games, so I haven’t had the chance to ogle at you from behind the counter.’ 

Instead, “You know, school.”

Jack chuckles. “What school do you go to?”

“Uh, I’m homeschooled right now. But I should be going to a public school next year. What grade are you in?”

“Going into 8th.”

“That’s good.”

Jack tilts his head. He briefly looks like a confused puppy. “That’s good?”

“You’re only a year older than me.”

Jack flusters, a corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile. He flexes his fingers slightly and clears his throat, looking down at her book. 

“You, uh, you like to read?” 

She nods, gesturing toward the book. “Yeah, I really do.”

They talk for a couple hours, bonding over everything and nothing, building towers out of creamer containers and annoying a few customers out of the store. Sofia finds it therapeutic, almost able to keep her mind off of the heist and pay attention to Jack, her brain shutting off for the first time in 6 days. 

That is, of course, until a hint of her sleep deprivation hits her hard, and she yawns, stretching her arms out and moving her head to the side. When she opens her eyes, the blurry face of Andrés is on the TV screen ahead, the coffee shop going silent as they listen to the news. 

“Wanted criminal Andrés de Fonollosa, alias ‘Berlin’, was shot and killed during the famous heist at the Bank of Spain while other members escaped. More news coming up after the break.”

Sofia freezes, blinking a couple times and pinching her thigh, trying to see if this is all just a stupid hallucination. She can practically feel her pulse slow, until reality kicks in, and her heart starts beating at a thousand beats per minute. Jack furrows his eyebrows when she frantically stands. 

“Are you okay?”

“I need- I’ve gotta go.”

Before Jack can respond, she’s running out of the shop and back home, tears streaming down her face as the reporter's voice replays over and over again in her brain. She runs into the house, flipping on the TV and hoping, praying that it’s a mistake, that they messed up and it’ll say that Andrés has escaped with the rest of the crew. Still, it has no updates, only portraying Andrés’ backstory on the news channel, but she can’t pay attention. The only thing she feels is the steady flow of tears as she collapses into the couch, holding the pillow up to her face to muffle her sobs. 

Sofia doesn’t know how long she sits there; it could be hours, could be a full day. Time slows down and speeds up and all of a sudden there are footsteps outside of her door. She stands, steadying herself from the rush of dizziness that almost knocks her over, and grabs her gun from the nightstand, aiming it at the door as the knob turns. Her hands are shaking and her face is puffy and swollen, but she doesn’t care. She closes one eye and stills her hand, taking in a deep breath when the door opens. 

“Sofia?”

Sergio immediately raises his hands in a defensive position, stopping the rest of the group. She looks around quickly, keeping her gun steady. When she can’t see Andrés, Sofia lowers the weapon, sniffling as her sights are confirmed, more tears replacing the dried tracks on her cheeks. Martín immediately places his bag on the ground and runs over to her, pulling her close into his chest. Sofia fists his jacket, crying harshly into his body and feeling her knees weaken. She doesn’t register as the gang all brings their stuff in, giving the two some space. Martín holds her steady, running a hand through her hair and rubbing circles into her back with the other one. 

“He’s dead!”

“He’s not dead, baby.”

Sofia pulls away, hiccuping softly as her body recovers from the breakdown. “He’s- he’s not?”

“No, cariño. It was all part of the backup plan, in case things went wrong. Sergio planned it all perfectly.”

Sofia wipes at her face. “Where is he?”

“We had to take different routes, since he needed to use a separate exit plan. He’ll be here soon.” 

She takes a couple of deep breaths. “Jesus, Martín. You can’t fucking do that! You can’t just stage a death and not tell me!”

Martín frowns, standing slowly and holding a hand out. She stares at it for a moment before accepting his help, brushing a hand down her shirt and sniffling.

“We didn’t think we were gonna need to do it. Hell, the rest of the team didn’t even know about the plan until after it was executed. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.”

Sofia meets his eyes again, stumbling a little and hugging him tightly. Martín returns the gesture, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“When’s the last time you showered? You smell like shit.”

“Shut up. I have no concept of time anymore.”

Martín pushes her lightly in the direction of the bathroom, picking up his back and going to unpack. Sofia takes a quick shower, finally allowing her thoughts to drift back to Jack after the incident with Andrés, and wondering how the hell he even recognized her. When it feels as if her brain is about to explode, she turns off the cold water, allowing the steam to seep through her muscles and shut her mind up for a couple of minutes. 

But ultimately, she really only needs a nap. 

-

“So, you didn’t burn the place down,” Denver chuckles, his arm draped over the back of the couch, tapping his fingers similar to how Jack was before. She shakes the thought out of her head slightly and laughs a little. Everyone is sitting on the floor or occupying a couch, all spread out and domestic like. It’s strange. 

“Yeah. I managed.”

“How have you been doing? I’m sure it’s been a rough week.” Monica places her hand on her leg, ever the mother. Sofia yawns and nods. 

“I’m good. It’s just- that thing on the news really scared me.” 

“I bet.” Nairobi frowns. Sofia will admit it’s been lovely seeing everyone again, including a couple new members, one of whom she recognizes as Rio. He’s cute, but the relationship between him and Tokyo weirds her out. He seems rather shaken up still, so she doesn’t talk to him, not trying to scare the boy off. The others are called Matias and Manilla, as they were introduced. They both seem nice enough. 

Still, her mind is wandering about Andrés. She can tell Martín’s is too. They both keep checking the door, wondering if something went wrong with the plan, if Andrés was caught while trying to escape. It’s terrifying, just sitting and wondering. 

“Did anything exciting happen on your end?” 

Sofia shrugs. “I met a boy at a coffee shop.”

Tokyo grins, taking her hand away from Rio and balancing her chin on it. “Now that’s interesting.” 

“Boy? What boy?” That gets Martín’s attention, turning his head from the door to stare her down. Sofia blushes a little. 

“The one from the ice cream shop.”

“Jesus, isn’t he like 16?”

“No, he’s only a year older than me. It’s fine!”

Martín raises his eyebrows, not trying to start another fight about the same topic, and leans back against the love seat, content to survey the door again. Everybody catches up for about an hour, until Sofia yawns one too many times in the span of 5 minutes, and Martín sends her off to bed. 

“C’mon, I’ll tuck you in and everything.”

Sofia knows he’s joking, but some small part of her wants to be as close as she can to Martín. Just as they’re in her room, she hears the door open again, and a couple voices replacing the quiet buzz of the household. Martín smiles a little and sits down on her bed next to her. 

A few moments later, there’s a soft knock on her door. Sofia stands. She looks toward Martín warily and opens it, and, without missing a beat, her arms are wrapped around Andrés’ waist, hugging him so tight she’s almost afraid she’ll kill him for real. Andrés chuckles under his breath and hugs her back. They’re quiet for a moment before Sofia pulls back, punching Andrés in the shoulder. He steps back in confusion. 

“I thought you died, asshole.” 

“We should’ve told you the plan.” Andrés kisses her cheek gently, cupping the sides of her face. “I’m sorry, cariño. I had no idea they would show it on the news so early.”

Sofia hugs him again, briefly hearing the small noise of Martín and Andrés kissing over her head, but she can’t even pretend to be disgusted like she usually does. 

“Now, I believe it’s time for you to get to sleep.”

Sofia hums, sitting back down on her bed. She expects Andrés and Martín to leave, closing the door behind them and walking out again, but instead, they join her on the bed, sandwiching the 12 year old in between their bodies as she closes her eyes and inhales the familiar scent of dirt and Andrés’ cologne. She turns, digging her face in Martín’s collarbone as the two talk quietly above her, the calming harmonies of their voices lulling her off to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Sofia.”

“G’nite, dads.”

For the first time in a week, she sleeps soundly with her parents, as they both gape at her words, before falling asleep as well, one happy and dysfunctional family brought together in a queen bed.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some prompts below so i can force myself to write lol


End file.
